


The Chronicles of Red's New Daughter and Y's New Dad

by Skittymon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Green and Red continue their rivalry but to see who's best Dad, Red becomes a Step Dad, characters and couples will be tagged when they show up in the story, i had a dream about this concept forever ago SO HERE WE ARE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Y had hoped that her mother could find happiness in another man after her father. She even nudged her to go after one of her male Kanto Dex seniors.But of course, her mom fell for the other one.
Relationships: Red & Y | Yvonne Gabena, Red/Grace Gabena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is weird. But I don't care I want Red to be a dad and cute bonding moments for the junior dex holders.  
> Also expect short chapters so cause its easier for me to do a lot of short ones than several long ones

Y admired Green. From his cool collective self, his knowledge and strength of Pokemon, and the fact he's her actual senior. She looked up to him, she strived to be like him and as strong as him. 

_Yet,_ she can't help but want something more from their relationship of senior and junior. Y knew she couldn't be a rival or even a pupil of his since even X can't keep up with his training regimen.

So, she came up with another idea.

* * *

"I don't know Y," Grace sighed, currently cooking food for Y, X, and herself. "Having this Green character come back to Kalos from Kanto of all places is asking a lot."

"C'mon mom!" Y argued. "Mr. Green is the reason X, me, and even Diantha are still here! This would be the least we could do for him."

Grace turned to her daughter and squinted at her. Y took a slight breath in to calm herself and keep her composure. The slightest misstep would cause her mother to figure out there's something more going on here. And if she found out Y was planning something she'd take no part it in, or worse ask what is it that she is planning.

A beat.

Then a sigh.

"Fine," Grace, relented. "I'll invite him over for dinner. It's the least I can do to repay him for helping my baby girl."

Y kept her poker face on still, knowing even now her plan could fall apart at the slightest wrong move. So instead, she huffed. "I told you to not call me that."

Grace laughed, "I know, I'm sorry. But in my defense you are."

A slight blush was appearing on her face, so Y turned away from her mother and walked away, heading towards her room. Once she was safely in her room, Y broke into a smile and jumped around a bit in excitement. She knew she couldn't get her hopes up too high, but the thought kept repeating in her head and it made her so giddy.

_I'm gonna have a dad._

* * *

Usually, on her way home from Sky Trainer School, Y would just walk home now that she got along with classmates. However, today was special and Y called out Fletchy to fly her home as fast as possible. Her heart was pounding and her brain was going through all the different scenarios that could be going on right now. With her mind distracted, she almost didn't realize that she was coming close to her neighborhood.

"Fly down, Fletchy!" Y ordered. The bird pokemon complied and the Sky Trainer returned her pokemon back to its pokeball. With an extra kick in her step, she walked as fast as she could to her house.

However, once she hit the corner to her street she bumped into the one person she's been thinking about all day. "Mr. Green!?"

"Hello, Y," he greeted her. "Are you heading home?"

"Uh, yea." She answered. "Are...are you leaving already?"

Green nodded. "I have several errands to run, including talking to Diantha and Professor Sycamore."

Y tried her best not to show her deflated spirits. She knew hoping to have Green as her dad was silly but still-

"Just a warning," Green spoke while summoning his Charizard. "You might want to cover your ears. Those two have been talking nonstop. So noisy..."

With that, Green flew away into the direction of Lumiose City, leaving a confused Y. _Those two...?_

The young dex holder wasn't as keen to get home now that her plan had failed so she slowed down her pace for what little distance she had left. Dejected, she gave a poor attempt of a hello to Rhyrhy then opened the door to her house. "I'm home..."

Y was greeted with the sound of laughter. A loud and heartfelt laughter that Y had never heard from her mother before. Curious, she took her shoes off and threw her bag on the stairs.

"You _must_ be joking." Y heard her mother say through her laughter.

"I'm not!" The other voice replied, chuckling. "Fellow put two pokeballs on his face and went 'I'm poke-kayyyy.' It was a hilarious skit! I'll have to take you some time to see them live."

"Oh please do!" Grace responded.

Y coughed, making her presence known to the two. The two turned to see her and Y got a good look at the apparent Green replacement (and downgrade, if you ask her). A man probably the same age as her senior but with spiky black hair and wearing a long red coat and black shirt. His face wasn't nearly was calculating at Green's, in fact, he looked kind of childish with his dopey smile and carefree attitude he seemed to be emitting. 

"Oh honey," Grace smiled, "I didn't hear you come in. We were having such a good time and didn't even notice it has gotten so late!"

Y hummed annoyed, in response, and gave her full attention to the mystery man. "And you are?"

"My name's Red." The man answered. "I'm a friend of Green's and he asked me to come along with him to Kalos this time." Red then got up from his chair and put his attention back on Grace. "I had a great time, and would I love to stay longer but I have to help Green with some things. And it'd be rude of me to intrude on mother-daughter time."

"Of course," Grace responded. "But please consider dropping by again while you're here in Kalos. We'd love to have you."

Red nodded and gave Y a smile and wave as he walked by her. Y did her best not to scowl back at him and once he left the house Y turned her attention to her mom who had the oddest smile on her face. "Mom...?"

Her mother still didn't respond and her eyes were still on the door. 

Wait.

Does that mean...?

No, it can't be.

_Are you **kidding me, you like him!?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone else likes Red much to Y's disarray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clarify since I was bad at describing it that Red is wearing his Pokemon Masters attire

"Is he that bad?" X asked watching Y pace back and forth in his house's kitchen since Red was once again over, socializing with her mother.

"I'm not over the moon that this man is kahooting with my mom," Y answered. Because yes, Red isn't the worst man she's ever met (granted that title belongs to Lysandre) but Y is certain that her mom deserves the best, and Y's sure Red isn't it. He's an airhead, too carefree, and not to mention he gets flustered at the slightest flirting from her mother.

"Still, you can't hide away here from your problems with him," X reasoned. "You taught me that much."

Y groaned, falling into a seat and planting her head on the table in frustration. _I can't believe what I got myself into_.

Suddenly there was a knock on X's front door. The two waited a moment since the only people who ever come to visit X are Grace, Shauna, Trevor, or Tierno and they usually say it's them at the door. However, there was no response and the knocking continued. With a sigh, X went over to his door and opened it to see who it could be. "Hello?"

"Uh hi! You must be X!" Y stood up, recognizing the voice. _Why is he here!?_ "Grace told me a lot about you! I heard you're an amazing battler! Do you wanna go a round? If you're up to it, that is."

X remained silent and Y let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Knowing X, he'll decline (and best case) shut the door on him. At least Y can count on-

"Sure, why not."

_**WHAT!?** _

"Awesome!" Red beamed. "I'll be waiting for you out in the yard. Make sure to bring your A-game kid!" Before departing, Red turned back to X, "Oh, and tell Y Grace wants her home for dinner."

Once the house was just the two Kalos dex holders Y stomped over to X, "Why did you accept his challenge!? You haven't accepted one from anyone in years!"

"I know," X answered. Then one of X's rare smiles appeared on his face. "But there's something about this guy. I really want to what he's capable of."

X then left the house leaving Y alone in shock and annoyance.

_There goes my main supporter against this guy..._

* * *

It wasn't often that Shauna's work schedule and Y's schoolwork allowed them to be free at the same time. The two agreed to meet halfway in Aquacorde Town's cafe to have some tea and catch up. Shauna was already there when Y finally arrived and was waving her over. "Y-ey! It's been a while!"

"Shauna!" Y smiled, taking a seat across from her friend. "How's business been in Lumiose?"

"Soooo tiring Y-ey," Shauna groaned. "Apparently word got around about how good I am with Furfurous and I'm busier than ever." 

Y laughed, "At least your dream of grooming came true."

" _Too_ much true, Y-ey," Shauna retorted back. "But enough about me let's talk about you!"

Y blinked in surprise. "About me? Well, I'm just going to school right now, so there's nothing too exciting-"

"Mhmmmm," Shauna replied, not convinced. "So there's no dashing man who's caught your mom's interest?"

"Dashing?" Y asked, disgusted. "Ugh, Shauna, he's like twice our age don't call him that."

"C'mon Y-ey, from what I've heard about him, you gotta admit he's kinda perfect."

Suddenly, Y wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

It's not often Y gets called to help Professor Sycamore with his work, but whenever she gets the chance she's always happy to help. It because of the pokedex and pokemon that Sycamore gave to them that they survived their ordeal with Team Flare. Once she got to the lab she heard hear that Professor Sycamore and Trevor were already there and _oh no..._

"Amazing a Mega Venasaur!" Trevor said in awe, taking a couple of photos of it. "We haven't been able to locate a vensaurite in Kalos yet, this is amazing!"

Red laughed. "Thanks, it was required of us to find a mega stone before Gurinn would give us our mega rings."

Y stared in silence for a bit watching the three interact, them not knowing she arrived until it wasn't Red saw her. "Oh hey Y!" 

The other two gentlemen turn to see her and Professor Sycamore greeted her with a smile, "Y, it's great to see you! I had no idea Grace was seeing such an outstanding man! Not only does he have a keystone like yourself but was one of the first picked candidates! He's been doing this for years!"

A forced smiled grace Y's lips, "Is that so? That sure is impressive..."

Red shook his head, "If anything it's you that's impressive! Already doing that at such a young age!"

Y felt heat creep onto her face but before she could say anything Trevor pipped up. "Mr. Red please stay longer! I'd love to collect from your pokedex and here about all the cool stuff you've done."

"Sure, I'll stay longer! That gives me more time to spend with Grace as well." Red answered, completely oblivious of Y's angry face.

_Geez, THANK YOU Trevor for that._

* * *

"You don't have time to train me?" Y asked somberly, staring directly into her tea to avoid looking at Diantha.

"I'm really sorry Y," Diantha responded, "But the Pokemon Association wants me to battle Red while he's here. They believe a fight between two champions will be hit in countless regions."

Y sighed, knowing she couldn't deny that. Heck, it Red wasn't involved she'd ask Diantha to somehow get her and her friends front row seats to the event. _Granted I'll probably get dragged to it regardless_.

Little other words were exchanged after than and the two took their leave. Y had one other person to see while she was in Lumiose City today and started to traverse the countless back alleys of Lumiose looking for her friend. Once she heard music playing she put an extra spring in her step to reach Tierno.

However, once she got there she saw the one and only Red there now sporting one of Tierno's trademark shirts. He looked panicked and kept his eyes on his feet not noticing Y was there.

"Yea that's it!" Tierno said loudly over the music. "It goes left, right, right, left!"

"Ahhh, which one is left again," Red muttered remaining off rythmn with everyone else.

_Well...at least I can tell mom he's a terrible dancer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Y finally 'hangout', Y finds out about Red's tactless and blunt nature, Red starts to get the hint Y isn't his biggest fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be longer but I lost my progress cause I'm dumb and I finally got Persona 5 Royal and I wanna play it so seeya in like a week or more

"Rhyrhy stay still, you got mud all over you," Y muttered, brushing the side of her pokemon. Y never knew how hard this was; after all, Rhyrhy used to be her mom's pokemon. Now that Rhyrhy is hers she's responsible for cleaning him and _it's hard_.

Y's other pokemon were also out of their pokeballs. Y had taken the day to clean her pokemon and now they're drying off and relaxing near their trainer. The girl was so concentrated on cleaning Rhyrhy that she didn't notice someone walking towards her.

"Oh, are you cleaning your pokemon?" 

The sudden noise caused Y to jump. She turned to see Red smiling at her and she did her best not to scowl. "Yea, they were dirty."

"Do you want me to help you?" Red asked. "I've been cleaning my pokemon for years."

"I'm good." Y retorted, going back to brushing Rhyrhy. "I'm almost done, anyways."

Red frowned. Despite spending a good amount of time with Grace, Red hadn't gotten the chance to bond with her daughter. From what Red could tell and heard from others that she was a great companion and friend. Not to mention she's a dex holder, his junior! But Red hadn't been able to create a connection with her, it's like they got _nothing in common-_

One of Red's pokeballs popped open and Y's Sylveon jumped over to the newly released pokemon.

"VeeVee?"

"Vee?"

The two evolved forms of Eevee began to chase one another until the two ended up leaving the two trainers, who stood there in shock and started making their way towards Route 1.

Red took a moment to collect himself, it wasn't often that Vee would suddenly let itself out of its pokeball and it running off was something Red had never seen before. He turned to Y, who seemed to be going through the same confusion, "C'mon we gotta go after them!"

Y looked over at her-

_senior,_

_mom's boyfriend,_

_future d-_

_OKAY Y LET'S NOT GET IN OVER OUR HEAD NOW-_

"Y!" Red shouted at the girl breaking her train of thought.

That broke Y out of her spiraling thoughts and she turned to her pokemon ordering, "Stay here and Fletchy come and find us if they come back!"

The two dex holders sprinted towards Route 1, and there were no words exchanged between them which caused Y's thoughts to spiral again.

_This is the first time I've been alone with this guy._

_Oh no..._

* * *

Route 1 wasn't known for being long or hard to navigate thought so _why couldn't they find their pokemon!?_ It's been nearly half an hour since they arrived in the Route and haven't seen high or low of their pokemon. Y groaned in frustration, nothing bad has happened yet with Red but the sooner they left the better.

"Vee!"

"VeeVee!"

A snort.

"VeeVee!"

"Vee!"

A crackle.

"Vee!"

"VeeVee!"

A giggle.

Y turned to the older man and hissed, "What?"

Red's face started to turn a light pink and he put his hand behind his head. "It's nothing."

"Apparently it is, _YOU KEEP LAUGHING!_ " Y snapped back.

Y's outburst didn't seem to phase Red and his signature carefree smiled graced his face. "Ah well, the way we nickname our pokemon is a lot alike."

A pause.

" _And_?" Y asked.

"Well," Red laughed. "It's like you got it from me. Like I'm your dad."

....

There it was.

The dread D word.

Y expected it to come from her mom first or her friends trying to tease her, not from the man in question herself.

(Okay yes she did but she didn't want it to actually happen!)

"Y?"

"Y-you can't just _say_ things like that!" Y chided him. "What if you said that in front of people?"

Red blinked. It took a moment but it implications of Y being upset sunk in. "Y, I know I've only just started dating Grace but do you not-"

A rustling bush was heard and out came an Espeon and Sylveon seemingly happy to see their trainers. Both pokemon wrapped around their trainers and just like that the conversation was gone. The two evolved forms either remained ignorant of the tense atmosphere or actively choose to ignore it, the pokemon just kept pressing their trainers to hurry up and arrive back at Vanville Town faster.

Soon the entrance of Vanville Town has in their sight and right there waiting for the two was Grace who with a giant smile was waving at the two.

"There you two are!" Grace spoke out to them. "I'm glad you were able to find your pokemon."

"Yep! We did!" Y dashed past her mother heading straight to their house. "I got some things to do, I'll talk to you later Mom."

Grace frowned at her daughter's action and turned to her boyfriend who seemed to be sulking. "Oh, Honey, did something happened out there?"

Red's frown persisted as he watched the daughter of his girlfriend walk away ( _from him_ ) as fast as she could. He pondered for a moment on how to possibly get Y to open to him before an idea popped into his head.

"Well, Y and I found out we got something in common!" Red replied. "But do you think you could tell more about her -like her likes and dislikes- so we can have more to talk about!"

Grace grabbed Red's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Of course. I really do appreciate that you want to get closer to Y."

With his other hand, Red brushed the bottom of his nose while a blush formed across his face. He appreciates the affection, but he's not just doing it for Grace.

If he told Y that he's like her dad, then damn it he's going to be the greatest father Y could ever hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but seriously why isn't anyone talking about how Red and Y nearly have the same nicknaming style.  
> Next time, Red takes action to get Y to like him.


End file.
